1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tools used in orthopedic surgery. More particularly, it relates to tools that enable resection of patient bone in the setting of trauma or bone tumors and the accurate preparation of allograft to fill deficient patient bone after resections.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Allograft (bone harvested from human cadavers) is used commonly in orthopedic tumor surgery and is also used to replace bony deficits in orthopedic trauma surgery. Following resection of small and large pieces of bone for the cure of bone tumors, allograft replacements for the resected bone are fashioned from bulk specimens of treated cadaver bone. In procuring these replacement parts, healing is facilitated by an anatomic (accurate) fit of the allograft replacement. Electric reciprocating saws, which are difficult to guide, are used to cut allograft replacement parts. When used for total knee replacement, these saws are used in conjunction with metal jigs that guide the saw blade and ensure accurate cuts. Such guides, however, are not currently available for use for shaping allograft to replace bone deficits.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art are specially designed clamps and jigs for use in the operating room to aid both in the accurate resection of patient bone and the preparation of cadaver bone. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention how the shortcomings of the prior art could be overcome.